Vampfan001 and Tony'sbestfriend
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: “Have my rugged good looks captured your men-liking heart and-” I was cut off as Tony pushed me, turning and stomping away.“Sh-shut up Ru! You completely wish!” The Little Vampire yaoi slash TonyXRudolph


Hallo everyone! I took a break from my Guylight and wrote this at 12:30 at night! So It's a bit confusing and the P.O.V's change, but I wanted to post it because I love The Little Vampire, and the fact that it's all TonyXRudolph, AS IT SHOULD BE! (Don't ask me how Rudolph has a computer or mobile or whatever) Read on!

* * *

Vampfan001: Yo Ru!

Tony's_best_friend: Hello Tony.

Vampfan001: ur user-name is awesome!

Tony's_best_friend: As is yours.

Vampfan001: ^_^

Tony's_best_friend: Help the 300+ vampire, Tony, & tell me what that is.

Vampfan001: It's a big anime smile! Just for u!

Tony's_best_friend: I feel very beloved.

Vampfan001: good. U should.

Tony's_best_friend: Now that everything is mutual; do tell me what you have been doing.

Vampfan001: Hmm. I went to the pool; then left. Then I went out with a few human friends; then left. Then I turned on my computer, and here we are!

Tony's_best_friend: Well you left a rather lot!

Vampfan001: I did! I was bored, so yeah ….

Tony's_best_friend: A question; if I could ask of one?

Vampfan001: shoot.

Tony's_best_friend: Day or night? Why?

Vampfan001: Night, because I can hang with my best friend.

Tony's_best_friend: Ah! I have the same reasoning!

Vampfan001: Of course u do, if u didn't, I'd kick ur undead ass.

Tony's_best_friend: I do not own a vampiric donkey, Tony.

Vampfan001: … Y'know what? Nevermind.

Tony's_best_friend: If you insist.

Vampfan001: We should go somewhere.

Tony's_best_friend: Where would that be?

Vampfan001: Flying. Anywhere is fine.

Tony's_best_friend: As you wish it.

–

Tony was sitting on his balcony as I descended. His back to me and I simply could not miss such an inviting opportunity. As gently as I could muster, I landed on the edge of the railing, and leaned down so I was just next to his ear.

"Hello Tony."

–

I jumped nearly a foot in the air as a certain deep, sensual voice sounded next to me, spinning and squeezing my eyes shut as I landed.

"Oh - my - god - you - scared - the - crap - outta - me - don't - do - that - again - hi." I took a deep and very needed breath, then cracked an eye open to see an amused Rudolph; smirking and looking at me with slight over-grown black hair falling into his eyes. Hotness personified; and a damn good friend.

–

I couldn't help my amusement at Tony's extravagant reaction. I swung my legs over the railing and sat down with one leg propped up to rest my arm on.

"My absolute and immediate apology. But if I don't do that again; you'd have to pay attention to your surroundings. And we both know it's highly unlikely you'd bother." I explained, a failed and mocking bid to justify my little joke. Of course, the blushing blonde couldn't accept it, but glared and ended up smiling.

"Fine; I'll forgive you. But only if you promise to take what I say next seriously." He said. I blinked, then turned the hand attached to the arm resting on my knee over, palm-up.

"After our flight? Pleasure before business. Keeps things balanced out perfectly." said I, raising my eyebrows at his hesitation as he looked away.

"Anna not around?" He asked, making my mood darken. I slackened my hand and looked out to the roads and meadows to my left.

"No; she left just before sunset. Rather bold and reckless of her; but she is free to do as she wishes to endanger our family, just." I muttered, knowing I'd never hide anything from the only person capable of showing it all. Tony frowned, reaching out and putting a hand on my neck. An intimate gesture; not one taken lightly by me; but it was Tony, he could get anyway with anything. I looked back at him and smiled. "Shall we go?" I ask. And he smiles back, nodding.

–

I take a deep breath of the night air. Soaring through the skies was nothing short of amazing.

"I remember now why I keep you around!" I yell to Rudolph; squeezing his hand. I know; a sixteen and eighteen year old holding hands; but it was Rudolph, he could get away with anything. The vampire smiles.

"If that's what keeps you to me; I'd never stop." His words make me blush, even when the rest of me starts shivering from the cold. He notices; like always; and flies us down, landing outside the cave he'd found and shown me a few years back. It was our place, and no-body could find us here. We let go of each-other and he grinned at me.

"Your lips are blue; like your eyes." He says, but I got used to comments like that from him and simply sucked them inside my mouth to warm. He chuckles and sits down on a rock; still looking like he could be some model for the shaggy jacket and goggles he wears. Though I have no idea who would buy thousand-year-old clothes. They were too unkept to be good antiques.

"What might be your business Tony?" He asks, smiling at me. I look down as I remember; looking deep breaths.

–

"I'm gay." Tony says, but he could have said he was a carrot; and my understanding of the statement wouldn't have change.

"I already knew you like flying." Apparently; that was the wrong thing to say, as he glares at me heatedly, and I hold up my hands. "I simply mean I already know, me taking you flying makes you happy." I explained. His gaze softened, but not his tense stance. I frown. "Sit with me Tony; you're my best friend, don't act like that." He just shakes his head, shuffling away from me. The rejection hurts, as I get up and walk to him. "Tony? Have I done something wrong? Is our friendship no longer? Tony; I need you to talk to me." I say, but it's no use; he's put on a mask and he won't take it off. "Tony! Not this; not to me! Tony; tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it, I promise." That seemed to make him snap.

"You _can't_ fix this Ru! I'm a freak and disgusting and you'll _hate_ me if I tell you! It's fine …." He looked down, walked up to me and rests his forehead on my shoulder. "Just drop it. Please Ru, just never-mind. Leave it all, it doesn't matter. All I want is for you to be my friend." I smile and tilt my head to lay on his.

"Done and done. I'll never hate you and I don't think you could ever be disgusting; so either I'll knock those foolish thoughts from your head or you can smile at me, yes?" I ask, and smile softly as he lifts his head up and looks at me, looking slightly sideways as I didn't straighten my head, and beams. My smile simply grows.

–

I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide anything from Rudolph. He was my best friend after all. _If I tell him; he'll know. That's all._ I repeated that in my head as I opened my mouth.

–

"I don't want to ever hide things from you Ru, so I'll tell you what I was trying to say before." He says, beam turning to a straight line of determination, which didn't look bad on him at all. "Gay means the same as liking … other guys." He had looked down now, and I blinked, letting this information sink in. Finally I lean down to look him in the eye; if he were to look up.

"Should I be worried?" I ask quietly, making sure I look serious. He peeks up at me; looking too adorable for words.

"What do you mean?" He mumbles. I feel I smirk itch on my lips.

"Have my rugged good looks captured your guy-liking heart and-" I was cut off as Tony pushed me, turning and stomping away.

"Sh-shut up Ru! You completely wish!"

Hm. What an odd choice of words ... nothing for it, then.

–

I couldn't help feeling relief and embarrassment at what Rudolph said. He accepted me; he didn't care, he was still my friend and he wasn't disgusted-

"I do." I blinked and blushed hard at the words that Ru had spoken.

"W-what?" I stutter, not turning around. I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders from my left side.

"I do wish it was I that can capture your heart, Tony." He mutters in my ear. I don't think I'll ever be normal coloured again; the red will be permanent.

"I-I-I …." I swallow and shut my eyes tightly. What do you say when your friend you had grown up in Victorian times says he wants your heart? Remember he's a vampire and would probably bite into the organ and drain it dry. "I suppose my blood's just so tasty." I smile weakly. But when I finally have the courage to meet Rudolph's eyes; he looks far from amused.

"If anyone, myself included, were to take even a drop of your blood, they would suffer. That I promise." I mentally sighed, way to see me dying of fright funny, but blood loss? Oh no!

"Rudolph; I was just joking …." I reminded him. His features relax, but he still seems concerned.

"So has another taken your heart?" He asks, obviously not wanting to be deterred from questioning 'my heart'. But I found myself shaking my head.

"I don't want to have this conversation." I said, but he just growled, he does that a lot. I found it sexy in my 'am I gay or not, will I kiss him? What about that guy-hey he's cute' stage. But now it scared me. His eyes were bright red.

"Well I do Tony, and I want an answer." He rumbled. I sighed, and shook my head again.

"No; I don't like _like_ anyone like that." _Except you. And that sentence had too many 'like's. _I thought. I glance up at him again; to see him smiling smugly. "What? What!" I demanded, wanting to cross my arms but knowing I'd probably break one if I tried to while being wrapped in Rudolph's arms.

He shakes his head, and before I knew it, swooped down and kissed me. On the lips. And in my shocked state, I'd opened my mouth with a prod from his tongue and had it shoved roughly inside. My mouth. His tongue was in my mouth. And I was responding and liked it. Fu-crap. Crap. When he broke away, he licked his lips; which were a blood red, and stared at me, his mouth still slightly open and his eyes half lidded.

"Well; I think I've just caught it." He says. I blinked, feeling dizzy.

"What?" For some reason; the senseless comment ticked me off. He'd just kissed me, and now he was babbling!

"Your heart. It's mine now." He says confidently. I snorted, rolling my eyes and looking the other way. Partly because I hated that he was right, and partly because my neck was feeling stiff. "What? You don't think so? Then maybe I should double-check. I do endeavour to be … _thorough_." I shivered at the sexy tone his voice had taken, but didn't look his way, not even when he turned so I was chest-to-chest with him, not even when he kissed my neck, or -trailed his tongue up my neck! I let instinct take over, and whipped my head forward, then slammed my chin down on his head. He stumbled back, both hands pressed to the top of his head.

"Ow." He pouted. But I just rubbed his spit off my throat.

"That was disgusting Rudolph! Don't lick my neck again!" I snap. But he didn't stop pouting; or moved his head.

"Ow." He repeated stubbornly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It couldn't of hurt that badly; my chin feels broken." I muttered, touching the stop gingerly. He scrunches his face up childishly.

"The pain is still there emotionally Tony. And I'll just lick other places then your neck." He said matter-of-factly, and I frowned.

"Whatever. You're just a weird 300-plus, pop-culture illiterate, childish and immature vampire." But I walked over and stood on my tip toes in front of him, kissing his hairline. "But I suppose you have my heart or whatever. Rejoice." I added. He grinned and cupped my face in his hands.

"I will." He answers, and kisses me again.

–

EXTRA

I could not help the strange thought that flashes through my head as I lie on Tony's bed that night.

"Do I change my computer-talk-title to 'Tony's-boy-friend' now?" I asked. Tony muttered about insomniac vampires and bloody ... wait, 'bastard'? Why did he just say that? My parents were married when I was born! _Oh - hang on, he's talking._ I think, and turn me attention to his sleepy glare.

"It's called a screen-name. And don't you dare."

* * *

Ta-da! That was pretty cool to write. Okay; R&R! (^3^)/~333


End file.
